A second Chance
by Itachianddraco09
Summary: He thought that the war was over. But she came back to win again the innocence of their world; and his heart. A Dramonie fanfic with a slash of drarry. Warning: contains adult content and sexual things! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the amazing and most loveable ferret that is Draco Malfoy, or any of the other characters in this story. The plot & twisted since of humor are all mine!_

It has been years since he last saw the mudblood. Her curly brownish-blonde hair was waist length now, her hazel eyes more worldly.

**Draco Malfoy's POV**

Our eyes locked. I shut my mind down very quickly. Father did not need to know… how much I still felt for her. I so didn't want another beating like I had the last time.

My respect grew for her, to stand there among innocent children trying to play hero. Truly alone in a warrior stance. Her eyes said that she'll never back down. Was this her way of honoring the two in the dungeons?

"Hermione Granger. How long has it been?" my father's voice drawled. She didn't answer but her eyes narrowed and looked directly at him. "Hmmm…..standing alone. How sweet for Harry and Ron." Her head inclined slightly. "Awwwwwwwwww…… honoring the dead??" Bella's voice crackled with faux morning. All that muggle did was blink rapidly but she still did not waver in her stance.

She stood tall…… and strong….. even now, all alone with no one to fight for and nothing but a wand to fight with.

She was the only female I know that would do that. Even back in school when she couldn't stand or wasn't speaking to Weasel and/or Pott-head she still defended them…..

_**Flash back to year one**_

"You've got dirt on your nose, did you know that? Right there" She turned and left.

Did she really just do that in front of the guy that most would swoon over? 'Which,' I thought to my self, 'was going to happen pretty darn soon. Better try to friend him.'

_**Flash forward to 4**__**th**__** year**_

The taunting was not for her. I never expected her to react so strongly. And yes, it **SCARED **me when she pulled her wand out. I was thankful when Potter and Weasley talked her out of it. But the punch…? I'd never been punched by a male, much less a female. And it had not helped that I was used to the girls swooning over me.

_**Back to the Present**_

She still had traces of that little girl in her face and body now.

'And she's noticed me!' Not as Draco Malfoy but as a new death eater.

Father gave a wave of his wand and his mask disappeared. Granger cocked a hip, playful smile on her lips. "Let me see all those who's going to take credit for bring me down and in." "My dear Miss Granger." Father did a little bow with his upper body; he never took his eyes form her. "Where are my manners?" Granger's eyebrow cocked. Father gave a twitch of his wrist, the signal. My body locked in panicked.

_What?!?_

He glared at me from the corner of his eye. So I took a deep breath & arranged my features in a stoic mask and disappeared my mask too.

She didn't react at first and then she chuckled darkly. I glared at her. I _knew _what was coning. "Oooooooo! Dracy-poo! My ferret is a death eater now. Did really think that you had the stomach for it." "Fuck you, Granger." I replied. Father looked over at me and mouthed 'Dracy-poo?' I nodded reluctantly. "The Pansy P. flower." she told him. He smiled kindly and then she hit the floor. Bella had snuck up behind. Hell, I didn't think she could be that quite.

*16 days later*

The dungons were dark & damp. So I trailed m left hand on the rock and my right on the banister, & kinda peeked around the corner. Granger was curled into a ball, shaking softly; rocking back & forth. Back…&….forth.

Pity that such a woman, such a warrior, had to be held captive and alone like this. A beautiful child…..A beautiful girl.

I waited, leaning on the only dry wall down here; smiling a little; for her to notice that she wasn't alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the amazing and most loveable ferret that is Draco Malfoy, or any of the other characters in this story. The plot & twisted since of humor are all mine!_

**Hermione Granger POV**

_How could this happen? It used to be so easy....... even when we were out in the wilderness with nothing, not knowing where to go…..that was easy compared to this… SHAME! Of course, then I had Harry and Ron. _

"RON!"

_**Flash back**_

"Monie!" Relief colored his tone. But I couldn't really see in the darkness; I could only hear slightly. Some of the effects of the spell were just now wearing off. "Ronald?" I asked softly. Malfoy didn't bother to make us stop talking rather just kept chaining my ankle to the wall.

"Yeah, Mon! You okay?" he asked. "I have been captured….." I looked at Malfoy. "In such a coward's way." He just smirked and shrugged. "Where's Harry? I thought he went with you." Silence came from the other cell. "Ron?" Malfoy became a little too focused on the chains. Then, "did you tell her nothing?" "I was unconscious." I snapped. Silence again. _Merlin, this was getting old. _"Mort took him" came the answer finally.

_**Present**_

Three weeks was too short a time to be with the man that was my best friend. Ron was killed right after those three weeks were up. I sniffled again. And some one inhaled sharply. I stiffened. Who was it this time, I wondered. Yancy? Luscious? Moldywort himself? Because surly I was that important. The one mudblood, since Harry's mom, that defied him.

I peeked through my ratted and disgusting hair. Gray slate eyes met mine.

GREAT.

The Ferret.

I sighed as he shrugged of the wall. As he come over to me, I huddled closer to the moldy wall. He paused for what seemed like an eternity.

"Granger. There's no reason for you to hate me."

I saw the green flash over and over again. Like it was a movie that was playing over and over in my brain. And in a way it was.

I stayed silent and felt a 'breeze' touch my hair. I fought the urge to slap his hand away. He sighed heavily. Oh yeah, HE had such a hard life.

Over time I remember being so confused and comforted of him coming down to be with me over the next three and a half months. Like now some one had opened the door; I knew it was him. Today he was dressed to impress. Black velvet adorned his body. His clothes fit snuggly and the red accents seemed to outline each of his tight places. And his hair fell loose. By the look in his eyes he knew he looked good.

He looked at me with locked eyes. The ones his father looked at people with. All be it, not as cruel. He shook his hair until it feel over his eyes and then burned me from behind the blonde locks. I felt my breath hitch.

Malfoy stalked over to me, like a panther to its meal, and knelt in front of me. His handsome face taking a more determined look to it. Slowly he reached out and tilted my chin up. And ever so slowly he leaned in and brought his lips to mine.

I lost my breath for a second.

**Draco Malfoy.**

My best friends arch enemy…. a deatheater….a mudblood hater……

…..just……..

…...kissed……

………..me?


End file.
